


The Domestication of one, James T. Kirk

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - mirror verse, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Implied Torture, M/M, Mentions of Jim Kirk/Chris Pike, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Reaper!Bones, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, abuse of aphrodisiacs, drink/food spiking, implied sexual assult, mentions of past non-con, mentions of past sexual torture, mild sexual violence, mirror verse lite, mirror verse typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fic for Iedencherry who requested this prompt:</p><p>Reaper!Bones Mirror Verse crossover. Jim was Pike's until Pike threw him to the wolves, literally. Bones sees him and decides he wants him and offers the boy protection on the condition Jim will do what he asks, but he's never cruel about it, it's like, doing his washing and making his meals when he has long hospital shifts, and then it just gets domestic and sweet until someone tries to fuck with Jim and Bones uses his super awesome Reaper training (He was given the codename reaper for a reason) and kicks this guys ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Grimm is dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iedencherry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iedencherry), [beartold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beartold/gifts).



> Un beta'd if someone would like to beta this that would be awesome.  
> I own nothing but the plot and my glorious brain that came up with it.  
> This is a work of fiction, I'm not making money off this, but god I wish I was.  
> Usual disclaimer blah blah blah on to the story.
> 
> Also Iedencherry I am sooooooo sorry this took so damn long to get to you. I've been in writers block, but I hope this makes up for it.

John Grimm is dead, He’s been dead for over 100 years now but Leonard McCoy doesn’t forget him. He can’t remember why he takes the name McCoy. Or Why he ends up in Georgia of all fucking places, but that’s who he is now, a southern doctor nammed McCoy.

Until he gets sick of Jocelyn fucking men behind his back and he slits her throat while she sleeps. It’s quick and painless but he won’t have to do any paperwork this way.

He cleans up, leaves her corpse out with the rubbish bins on the side of the road, it’s collection day after all, and packs what little personal items he has and just fucking leaves.

Apparently East is his only thought as he travels. He ends up in Iowa in a dingy bar and meets some Imperial cadets and thinks why the hell not.

He meets Jim the next morning. Jim who looks like he got his ass handed to him, Jim who sits and fidgets under the heady gaze of the highly decorated Imperial Captain sitting opposite them.

Clearly Pike wants a piece of the kid and McCoy isn’t sure the kid is completely willing.

He watches the silent exchange for a bit half interested to see where it goes before enjoying his flask.

Apparently the Empire could do with a few highly trained and unalinged medical staff. It takes him a year but Leonard McCoy works his ass off using intimidation and medication to win his way to the top of the medical food chain, one thing that earns him respect is the fact that he doesn’t abuse the position, he still intimidates the hell out of people and if someone fucks up they’re punished swiftly and efficiently but he doesn’t just randomly demand sex from his female underlings, doesn’t deman bribes for the good shifts or even let people he doesn’t like die, he just reminds them when they’re concious enough to remember that they owe him now.

The day Jim Kirk ends up in his emergency room is the day after Captain Chris Pike declairs him useless and unworthy before throwing him to everyone who has ever wanted a piece of that beautifully crafted ass and had been denied since he was for Pike’s use only.

The guy is beat to the shit house and Leonard doesn’t even both doing a diagnostic before healing all the wounds he knows he’ll have.

The internal bleeding and tearing are probably the worst, so he starts with them.

When Jim is conscious enough he notices the lack of pain and watches Leonard regen the skin on his right hip where someone had torn a chunk out with their nails, they’d obviously gripped too tight.

He waits until Leonard is done before sighing and easinging himself off the bed and to his knees in front of McCoy.

“The hell are you doing?”

“What do I owe you?” Jim asks with bitterness. “A blow job? A fuck?” He can barely keep the scowl off his face.

“150 credits and information on Pike,”  Leonard replies, gripping Jim’s recently healed arm and putting him back on the bed, stepping back, clearly making distance between them.

Jim frowns.

“I’m a Doctor, kid, and a smart man, I got plans. Pike happens to be in the way of them,” Leonard grins at him, eyes a little manical.

“I don’t have 150 credits,” Jim tells him.

“Then you can work it off,” Leonard replies instantly.  “What track are you on?”

“Command.”

Leonard snorts a laugh. “Right, so you got the short days, here’s what we’re going to do,” The Docter smirks moving in close to Jim, holding a hypo to his neck.

“I’m going to give you access to my quarters, each day after you classes you’re going to go to my rooms and clean, everything, floor to ceiling, my washing will be done to perfection, my dishes cleaned and my bed freshly made, you will cook me a meal and god help you I will know if you’ve done anything to it. After a few weeks or months and all the information I want about Pike has been delivered, I’ll clear you of your debt to me,” He bargained.

Jim frowned, who the fuck was this guy?

“That’s it? No sexual favours? No beating on me?” He asked.

“I don’t know what Pike put you through these last few months but I ain’t got any interest in your body, I come home from a shift here and I’m tired and grumpy last thing I want is to worry about laundry and food, you do good this week I’ll put word out you’re under my protection, deal?” He eased the hypo from Jim's neck and then offered his other hand for Jim to shake.

The younger man took it hesitently.

“Deal,” he agreed shaking the Doctors hand.

Leonard gripped it tight and used it to pull Jim close to him, his breath hitting Jim’s face as he spoke. “You betray me in any way, I will kill you, slow and painful, enough to make you wish I had of left you for those pigs who already took a piece of you,” He warned voice low and his southern drawl getting stronger.

Jim swallowed visibly but nodded.

Leonard let go and took a step back.

He picked up his Padd and pressed a few buttons. “Put your hand here,”

Jim did as he was asked.

“You now have access to my room, do not make me regret this, or you’ll regret fucking up enough to have Pike toss you aside,” The older man gruffed and walked away to his next patient. He had no doubtsd that Jim was a smart kid and would find his rooms easy enough.


	2. The Black Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again un beta'd. someone come beta this for me, quick!

When Leonard McCoy returned to his rooms after his 14hour shift he entered to find his room spotless.

The dirty dishes from the morning before were cleaned and put away, his laundry was no longer scattered on the floor but washed, dried and neatly folded, ready to be put away where instructed and James T Kirk, son of disgraced Captain George Kirk was currently making his bed with fresh linens.

“Not bad,” He commented out loud and Jim flinched.

“Do you want me to cook?” Jim asked. “I figured it would be bed to wait until you came back to start cooking, so you can watch and make sure I haven’t done anything,”

Smart kid. Leonard thought.

“Finish the bed first, and then use the replicator, from now on though I’ll forward you my ETA and I want food ready for me,”

Jim nodded and smoothed out the last of the wrinkles in the linen before moving to the kitchen to replicate steak and vegetables.

Leonard surveyed the room, he headed into the bathroom and noticed everything had been scrubbed down but there was no scent of cleaning products.

“What did you use to clean in here?” He frowned coming back out.

“Vinegar, baking soda and something else… Pike has a very sensitive nose so I had to make sure I didn’t use anything too heavy with scents,” Jim replied, bringing the food to the table along with clean cutlery.

Leonard watched him move, he said earlier he had no interest in Jim’s body but it had been a lie.

He liked the way Jim’s ass swung as he walked, like the gait of his hips.

“Pike had you trained as a domestic did he?” Leonard leered as he sat down, watching how Jim struggled to stay standing, Pike had obviously trained him to be kneeling when he wasn’t doing anything important.

“He had me trained as everything,” Jim shrugged.

“Everything?” Leonard raised his eyebrow and sniffed at the food. He cut a chunk of the meat and ate it, chewing slowly.

Jim nodded. “Domestic, fodder….whore,”

“Fodder? He had you trained in security?” Leonard chuckled eyeing up the lithe body, there could be some decent muscle under there he supposed.

Jim’s eyes turned hard.

“I can fight,” He assured the Doctor.

“I’m sure you can,” Leonard nodded and cut another chunk of meat, offering it to Jim.

The younger man froze, unsure of what to do.

“Just eat the damn food kid,” Leonard shook his head.

Jim nodded and accepted.

“Pikes top three weaknesses, you already mentioned sensitive nose, what else?”

“Old injury to his right knee, he limps… not when others can see but it pains him and he limps when he’s alone… or as alone as he likes to be,” Jim added, feeling no guilt for disclosing information that will likely get the man killed.

“What else?”

“He’s an alcoholic, likes his brandy, very fond of Courvoisier L'Essence de Courvoisier, goes for about 5,000 credits a bottle.”

“Interesting, and does he keep it in the bottle or a decanter?”

“Decanter, I know where he hides the empty bottles,” Jim added.

Leonard nodded his plan forming in his mind.

“If you’re going to kill him, I want to help,” Jim said softly.

“I bet you do,” Leonard grinned, his mean streak shining though.

“So what does whore training involve? Sharing you with friends after a particularly good mission? Beating you for mistakes and your reward for doing well is no punishment?” He asked, eyes dark, imagining what Jim would have looked like on his knees with a cock shoved down his throat.

“If you’re trying to upset me it’s not going to work, I doubt anything you could do to me would have its desired effect,” Jim shrugged and pulled his shirt up to reveal slight scarring of repeated use of the agoniser, right in the centre of his chest.

“Agoniser? What model and for how long?” Leonard of course knew all about agonisers and the damage they could inflict.

“D14 model and sometimes for days at a time, the Agony booth was pretty much my sleep quarters,” Jim shrugged.

“Idiot,” Leonard shook his head. “Pike was trying to break you and all he did was make you immune to the agonisers didn’t he?” he chuckled.

“I bet if I put one on you now you wouldn’t even flinch.”

Jim shrugged.

“What does Pike like in bed, there’s got to be something that he’s ashamed off,”

“He liked being held, having his hair petted,” Jim shrugged.

“Is that it?”

“He likes…. Being taken, but always wants it slow and gentle,”

“Good god, he’s a romanticist?” Leonard was laughing now.

This world was no place for someone with romantic notions.

Jim blushed and looked away.

“Are you a romanticist, Jim?” The older man challenged. “Do you like having your hair petted and being taken slowly and sweetly?” His voice had a mocking tone to it.

“I like having a say in what happens to my body,” Jim spat at him, eyes dark with venom.

“I bet you do,” Leonard nodded dryly and looked to his folded laundry. “Pants go in the third draw, shirts in the second, underwear in top right and socks in top left.” He instructed the boy and watched him move.

“And Jim,”

He paused, and turned to look at Leonard.

“Take your pants off I want you to do it in your underwear, see what all the fuss is about,” He winked lewdly but had no intention of taking Jim, just wanted to unnerve the boy, if he couldn’t be hurt with an agoniser, the only other options were intimidation and hypos, and he wanted to save the nasty hypos for Pike.

Jim didn’t even hesitate before stripping off his pants and folding them to join his shirt and then got to work putting Leonard’s clothing away.

It was simple work but something at the base of Jim’s skull told him not to relax, not to let his guard down, McCoy was probably just playing nice for a few days until Jim started to trust him and then he would be just as bad as Pike, would use him the same way the Captain had.

When he was done Jim just sighed and reverted back to his training. He went and knelt next to McCoy who was just finishing his meal.

Much like one would treat a dog, Leonard took a piece of food from his plate and hand fed it to Jim before mockingly petting his head.

“Good boy,” He grinned.

Jim glared up at him defiant.

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport, you come and kneel at my feet like a dog I’ll treat you like one. Go back to your rooms I’ll be back here around 1700 tomorrow and I expect food to be waiting.”

Jim stood up and reached for his clothes, then paused and looked to Leonard for permission.

“Jesus kid, I don’t own you, as long as you get the stuff I ask you to do done, I don’t care if your ass naked or rugged up like were on Delta Vega, now get back before curfew, I’m going to put out word you’re under my protection, but you fuck up and I’ll be the one you need protection from,” Leonard stood and pulled two hypos of purple liquid from his pocket.

“You know what this is?”

Jim shook his head no as he pulled on his pants.

“Lycoctonum Aconite, Know what that does?”

Jim shook his head again.

“It’s a poison, no scent, no taste, completely untraceable when added to something else. Injected via hypo the victim will immediately have muscle spasms, their blood will rise in temperature, burning them from the inside out, they’ll experience hallucinations and disorientation, terror. It’ll last for 10 minutes before they die, inside their head it’ll feel like 10 years,” Leonard grinned, eyes lifting form the hypo to Jim.

“I’m going to feed it to Pike in a bottle of brandy and you’re going to get me in close enough to do it,” He told the man.

Jim nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in one day, yeah take that writers block!

The next few weeks became somewhat of a routine. Leonard would return from his shift at the hospital to find everything pristine and Jim would be dishing up food for both of them.

They would eat silently, then Jim would massage the tension from Leonard’s shoulders while they spoke, plotted and planned to kill Pike.

News that the Doctor McCoy was protecting Pike’s leftovers spread quickly. Pike had approached him a few times, asking how Jim was and Leonard would grin and reply with antagonising words like “Tight,” and “Enthusiastic,” Pike would go red in the face, with anger or embarrassment Leonard wasn’t sure but it was obvious Pike was regretting letting Jim go.

The night Leonard returned to his rooms and Jim wasn’t there, the first thought he had was that something had happened to Jim. It should have been that Jim had betrayed him but it wasn’t and Leonard would deal with that later.

He headed to Jim’s rooms across the quad; Jim was in the dorms, having not been able to afford more private accommodations since Pike disposed of him.

Half way through the open grass areas of the quad Leonard caught sight of Jim, being held down by three men in Imperial Command Cadets uniforms, Jim’s class mates.

With an angry gruff he headed over and stopped next to them, thankfully they hadn’t gotten To Jim’s pants yet.

“Excuse me gentlemen but that would be my domestic you’re keeping from his duties,” He told them, his voice firm and authoritive.

“Fuck off old man,” One cadet replied.

Leonard rolled his eyes, if only they knew how old.

He grabbed the man by the throat, moving so quickly it wasn’t humanly possible, he tightened his grip to almost crushing his throat as he lifted the man up, his toes scraping on the gravel path between the grassy knolls.

“I’m going to say it again, that’s _my_ domestic you are keeping from his duties,” The doctor said, voice low, and menacing. “I suggest you let him get back to them before I have to kill you all and punish him for being late,”

The two others laughed and charged for Leonard, he threw the man in his hand at one of them and tackled the other to the ground, two punches and half the man’s face had caved in around his left eye socket and cheekbone.

He turned to face the other two, dodging one of their swings and punching him in the kidney, the second attacked from behind and Leonard had to pivot to land an elbow in his mid section before punching his nose in an upward motion sending the cartilage into his brain and killing him instantly.

By now they had gathered a crowd, Leonard stood up, his hands bloody and blood speckled on his shirts. The last guy, the one who now had blossoming bruises on his throat was wide eyed and panicked.

 “Kill him Jim,” Leonard ordered and watched as Jim lunged, tackled the man down, grabbed him by his ears and beat his head back and forth onto the ground until his skull caved.

Jim stood up and moved to Leonard’s side.

“In case you all missed the memo:” Leonard said loudly grabbing Jim by the back of his neck. “You fucking touch what’s mine, and I will kill you, just as quickly and easily as them,” He pointed to the three bodies on the ground.

“Now someone clean that up,” He snapped and practically dragged Jim back to his own room.

Jim was still twitching with adrenaline when they got in, instantly he moved to the kitchen to have something to do with his hands.

“Get in here,” Leonard ordered voice hard.

Jim sighed, put down the pot and entered the living space.

“The fuck did you do?” He growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

“I bet them at our last test, since they couldn’t chalk it up to Pike bumping up my grades he got angry someone like me was actually smarted than them,” Jim replied.

Leonard nodded, some of his anger slipping away.

“Since I know it won’t work on you anyway, we’re going to pretend I had you under the agoniser for a few hours for making me get dirty,” He gestured to the blood on his clothes.

“Now come here and sit your ass down, I want to look at those cuts,” He gestured to Jim’s still bare torso.

Jim nodded and moved to sit next to the Doctor, the tricorder was out in an instant checking him over.

The cuts were all superficial and Leonard ran a standard Dermal Re-gen over them.

“I feel like unhealthy for dinner, order pizza,” He told Jim as he stood and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t wait for a reply before stripping and getting into the shower, usually a quick sonic would do the trick but he wanted to luxuriate in water.

He set it for hot, almost scalding which stung a little on his already healing knuckles. They’d be completely healed in a minute or two.

The water felt good, he could just relax into it all, let his guard down for now. The door to the bathroom opening had him back on full alert.

“It’s just me,” Jim promised, having stripped out of his cadet pants and was now only wearing his underwear.

Leonard eyed him. “After what you did to that Cadet today, I’m not sure that’s not a threat,” Leonard chuckled softly.

Jim grinned bashfully. “Yeah, well I told you I could fight,”

“Just not against three?”

“I knew you’d come for me,”

“Don’t get sappy on me kid, I need you to kill Pike, that’s all this is,” The Doctor reminded him.

Jim recoiled like a slap in the face.

“You don’t mean it, I know you don’t,” Jim pushed, stripping out of his underwear and baring himself fully to Leonard, finally after almost two months.

“What are you doing?” The older man asked, eyes blowing wide with lust he tried desperately to control.

“Thanking you for saving my ass,”

“By handing it to me on a platter?”

“If that’s what you want, I figured having me bent over in the shower would be just as good,”

Leonard glared harshly.

“Get out,”

“At least let me blow you, I haven’t even seen you so much as look at anyone since you adopted me, it’s been at least two months since you’ve been laid, at least let me blow you,” Jim reached out to touch Leonard’s cock and the older man bat it away.

“Stop it,” He hissed.

“C’mon Reaper, let me thank you,”

Leonard had a hand around Jim’s neck so fast it would have been a blur. He pressed him up against the shower, choking the man.

“What. Did. You. Call. Me?” He growled low and dangerous.

“R…Reaper, it was on an o… old pair of… dog..dog tags!” Jim gasped out.

Leonard eased up his grip.

“Where did you find them?”

“In your underwear draw, under the false bottom, one pair got stuck between the false bottom and the side of the draw when I took them all out to re wash them when you said they smelt funny.” Jim explained.

Leonard cussed.

“You tell anyone about those, you even speak that name again and you’ll be getting a taste of the Aconite yourself, you hear me?”

Jim nodded.

Leonard released him.

“Get out , get dressed, eat your damn pizza and go,” He ordered and tried to fight off the urge to touch himself to the thought of Jim on his knees for Leonard.

He failed, hand moving swiftly, orgasming to the sound of Jim panting out the name Reaper in the throes of pleasure.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> Updating tags for some more serious shit, I didn't think I would end up going down this path but:
> 
> Mentions of past non-con.  
> Mentions of past sexual torture  
> Brief dub-con that is cleared up pretty well (I promise both sides are very consenting.)   
> Slight sexual Violence  
> Rough sex.
> 
> if you are triggered by any of these please please do not read! I am available to answer any questions if you would like clarification on what exactly these above warnings entail.   
> otherwise maybe get someone you trust to read first and let you know if it is something you can handle.  
> There quite mild warnings but I take my triggers seriously. Please heed them.

Jim was still waiting patiently when Leonard exited the shower. He was dressed in a pair of Leonard’s sleep pants, casually eating pizza.

“Why are you still here?”

“You really think I’ll make it to my dorms in nothing but a pair of ripped pants, even if you did just stamp a fucking brand on my ass in front of a whole bunch of people?” Jim replied his voice bitter and clipped, obviously offended Leonard didn’t take advantage of his offer.

Leonard rolled his eyes and sat, taking a bite of pizza.

“I’m sure you can handle yourself,” He mocked.

“Like you just did?” Jim challenged a small smirk on his face.

Leonard glared hard at him. “Just remember who you owe a major fucking debt too, I could throw you out there without protection just like Pike did and have you end up in my ER all over again.” He snapped.

Jim visibly recoiled and lowered his head in submission.

Leonard should have felt victorious, should have been pleased at hurting the man’s feelings but he took no pleasure in it at all.

Something seriously fucked up was happening in his head.

“Do you still want me to leave?” Jim asked, finishing his slice of pizza.

“No, there are chores to be done, my bed isn’t made and my laundry hasn’t been cleaned and put away,” There was no questioning the order in his voice.

Jim sighed and got to work.

Leonard watched him, the sleep pants slipping dangerously low on Jim’s hips and it was quite obvious he was naked under them.

“You mentioned earlier that you’ve been paying attention to my sexual habits,” Leonard spoke up as Jim meticulously folded his uniforms. “I’ve been paying attention to yours too, are you scared? Or just upset its not Pike bending you over anymore?” He sneered.

Jim tensed.

“I never enjoyed being with Pike,” Jim said simply, the implication hanging heavily.

Leonard frowned. “Surely you must have gained some pleasure from it?”

Jim had spent nearly a whole year warming Pike’s bed, had he really never enjoyed anything?

“I enjoyed being alone, I enjoyed when he went on away missions and couldn’t take me with him,” The younger man shrugged.

“So you’ve gone almost a year without any sexual release?” Leonard pushed; he needed to make Jim uncomfortable, needed to reinforce their dynamic, because Jim owed Leonard. Jim was in his debt, especially for protecting him.

“I’ve come from my own doing three or four times, but yes mostly a year without,” Jim was quite open and honest.

“How the fuck are you not out there fucking anything that movies?”

“Because I don’t want just anything that movies,”

“Oh, that’s right,” Leonards grin went predatory. “You’re a Romanticist,” He teased.

Jim looked up at Leonard, his jaw firm.

“So what if I am? My father was an he and my mother were very happy,”

“You’re father was a traitor to the Empire,” Leonard hissed. “He put his family before that of the Empire. If he hadn’t of died in that battle the Empire would have seen him in the agony booth until his body gave up,”

Jim was on him in a second.

“Don’t you dare speak of my father like he was some lowly scum! My father was a great man, and an even better Captain,” Jim hissed, his hands closed over Leonard’s throat.

The older man lodged is knee into Jim’s midsection, winding him before rolling them both off the couch and onto the floor.

Leonard had Jim pinned with his knees on either side of Jim’s ribcage and his hands around Jim’s wrists holding them against the floor above his head.

“You’re father cost the Empire its flag ship and over 800 men and women who would have done the right thing by the Empire. You’ll never gain command of anything, not while you live in his shadow,” Leonard growled at him.

“Why the fuck do you think I agreed to be Pike’s chew toy to begin with?” Jim shouted back.

Leonard relaxed his hold a little, intrigued.

“You agreed to show loyalty, to take whatever the Empire’s best could dish out because it meant that you would be in his favour and more likely to have a chance at getting on a decent ship, when Pike retired or was _retired_ himself, you would probably be looked upon at following in his footsteps… not just a fuck toy but a protégé,” Leonard realized out loud.

“Smart, so you’re not just a nice ass,” He grinned.

Jim licked his lips. “Knew you wanted my ass,” was his only response.

Leonard chuckled darkly.

“Like your mouth better, but only when it’s stuffed with something,” The Doctor smirked.

Jim’s heart rate picked up, his breathing shallowed.

“Oh but you’d like that wouldn’t you,” Leonard was just being cruel now.

“You’d love to have me shove my cock in your mouth. Love to have my fuck your throat raw and rough you couldn’t even speak afterwards. Choke you on my cock till you gag and pass out from lack of oxygen,” He mocked.

Jim glared up at him defiance.

“You keep making these promises _Reaper_. But you never follow through,” Jim spat.

Leonard growled. Releasing Jim’s hands to free his own, punching Jim once across the face before forcing his mouth open with his thumb on Jim’s jaw, his other hand freeing himself from his sleep pants and shoving his cock past Jim’s perfect pink lips just like he threatened.

Jim opened up for him, relaxing his throat and moved with Leonards thrusts, taking the older man deep and rough, swallowing the excess of saliva and constricting the muscles over the head of Leonards cock.

“Whore,” Leonard accused as Jim swallowed around him. It was obviously meant to be an insult but it came out breathy and pleasured.

Jim smirked around his mouthful, bringing both his hands up, one to hold the base of the Doctor’s cock, guiding it properly, and the other to his hip, pulling Leonard in closer, deeper, urging him to fuck Jim’s face harder and faster.

“Dammit,” Leonard cursed, hands fisting in Jim’s hair and face fucking him for all he was worth.

Jim just hummed his smug reply and lowered the hand on the older man’s cock to his own, jerking himself off hard and quick, matching the pace of the cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Leonard cursed louder than before and shoved in deep, the head of his cock hitting Jim’s gag reflex before coming hard and long.

When he pulled back Jim coughed and spluttered around the come in his mouth and the air he desperately tried to force into his lungs.

His hand was stripped and sticky from his own orgasm.

Leonard got up off the floor from where he’d been towering over Jim and sat on the couch, glaring at the debauched boy.

“You wanted me to do that,” He accused. “You pushed so that I would,”

Jim looked smug and a certain cat and cream saying came to mind.

“Not just a nice ass,” Jim replied, voice rough and hoarse from their activity.

Leonard glared at him for a long while, long enough to make Jim fidget under his intense gaze.

“Did Pike ever share you?” He asked after a long moment.

Jim bristled, eyes going blank as his whole posture closed off.

“Yes,” Was his simple answer.

Leonard nodded.

“What did he like watching more, people rough you up or fuck you until you liked it?”

Jim felt his face heat with anger more than embarrassment, but that was also in there too.

“Both,”

“Good, I have a plan,” Leonard’s manic grin was back, his eyes wide and that damn eyebrow meant trouble.

“Does it involve me fucking anyone other than you?” Jim asked.

Leonard chuckled. “It doesn’t involve you fucking anyone, period.” He told Jim.

“This was a moment of reckless weakness, it’s not happening again, you’re going to cook, and clean for me until I can put my plan in action. We’re going to wait for Pike to get desperate to have you back, I’ll arrange to bring you over for some joint fun, as a show of good faith that he won’t break you up too bad I’ll bring him a bottle of his favourite brandy, have him pour some and toast to an evening we’ll all enjoy and then watching him die.” Leonard smirked.

It was a good plan, and when it was all over and someone tried to lock Leonard up for killing Pike, he’ll explain Jim was the one to get the bottle, claiming he knew the brandy Pike liked, Jim who had plenty of motive and opportunity to steal the Aconite from Leonard. And Leonard the Doctor who tried to save Pike but the poison was too quick acting and had no known cure.

Jim would be punished for a crime he had little to do with but everyone would know Leonard had been the one in possession of the poison in the first place, would know what he was capable of. He’d have the superior officers impressed, his equals suspicious and his lesser terrified. The CMO position on the Enterprise would be as good as his, and with Pike gone, Leonard would be free to condition a new Captain, one he could trust to respect an agreement between them.

 _Someone like Jim._ His traitorous mind supplied.

Dammit, the kid was getting too close, especially after that fantastic blow job.

He looked to where Jim was cleaning himself up with a wet washcloth and was cleaning the spilt come from the carpet.

“Anything else you need done?” He asked tone still smug.

“My bed hasn’t been remade,”

“It was only made yesterday, surely you want to mess it up a bit more before cleaning it again,” the younger man flirted heavily.

“If you’re not going to uphold your end of the deal, go home,” Leonard challenged him.

Jim held his eye contact for a few more seconds before sighing and moving to strip the bed, bending forward to work the sheets off the corners.

Leonard moved quick, pushing him down against the mattress. Jim fought him as Leonard pulled the backs of his borrowed pants down.

“If you’re going to simper and flirt dear, don’t fight when you end up getting what you want,” Leonard hissed in his ear as he circled a spit slick digit around Jim’s now exposed hole.

Jim tensed for a second expecting Leonard to just shove it in, but then moaned as it continued to just circle.

“If you’re going to behave like a wanton whore, constantly prepositioning me, flirting and offering yourself up on a platter, then you’re damn well going to follow though.” He ordered.

“Now beg,”

Jim moaned wantonly, arching his back and pushing down onto Leonard’s finger, pressing it inside. “Please, please, McCoy,” He panted, circling his hips. “Please shove your fingers in my ass, open me up and make me crazy for you, fill my ass with your cock, fuck me so hard I feel it for weeks and then mark me on the inside with your come, so when I walk home, your come leaking out of my abused hole, everyone will know I’m yours, all yours,” Jim panted, voice low and sultry, almost a purr as he played to every man’s weakness, his possessive streak.

Leonard growled, hearing Jim pant and moan like that went straight to his cock.

He pulled his hand back away from Jim’s ass, spat onto his fingers, and rubbed the slick around his hole before pressing two in roughly, causing Jim to cry out and press back. He wasn’t as loose as Leonard expected, after what he thought Jim had gone through over the past year, but he wasn’t tight like a virgin either.

He crooked his fingers, rubbing them against Jim’s prostate and the boy’s shoulders slumped forwards, his cheek pressed to the half made bed, ass still up in the air for Leonard’s ease of access.

“Such a whore,” The older man sneered.

“Your whore,” Jim panted back almost by habit. “Just yours, _Reaper_.” He gasped.

Leonard used his free hand to slap at Jim’s erection, hanging heavy between his legs. Jim whimpered at the sharp sting of pain.

“I said don’t call me that,”

“And I said fuck me,” Jim countered.

Leonard grumbled under his breath about impatient wanton whores who need to shut their damn mouths.

He looked about the room, taking Jim dry would please Leonard in knowing Jim wouldn’t be enjoying it so much, but it also meant Leonard had to put up with the dry friction and possible chafing too.

He reached across for the med kit still on the floor next to the couch and found the medical grade lube, smearing two drops over his cock, enough to ease the glide and not rip Jim to pieces but not enough to ease Jim’s discomfort.

“Fuck, yes. Please,” Jim moaned as Leonard pressed the head of his cock to the younger man’s entrance.

“Wanton fucking whore,” Leonard mumbled and shoved in, he got half way before he had to pull back and press forward again.

The lube eased things a little but Jim was tight, really tight and Leonard let out a low guttural moan.

“Fuck, harder c’mon, wanna feel it for days,” Jim urged him on, rocking back on his knees to meet the Doctor’s thrusts half way.

Leonard moaned louder, hands tightening on Jim’s hips, pulling him into the thrusts, doubling the impact when his hips collided with Jim’s ass.

Their coupling was rough and quick, Leonard fucking into Jim as hard as he could without hurting himself. He liked the way Jim’s spine undulated as he rocked back into Leonard’s thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jim had taken himself in his hand, jerking himself off hard and quick, the pleasure flooding his body, causing him to clench rhythmically around Leonard’s cock.

The older man let out a guttural noise, picking up his pace, the thrusts not quite as hard as he fucked up into Jim as best he could before coming for the second time that night, buried as deeply into one of Jim’s holes as he could be.

Jim rode it out with him, clenching down to milk him for all he was worth.

What surprised him was the hand that reached around to bat Jim’s away and replace it, half lubed from prepping Jim just before it felt better than Jim’s dry hand and the younger man cried out, coming in thick bursts onto the sheets.

Leonard pulled out of Jim, balking at the come and lube coating his cock. He picked up an end of the sheet and cleaned himself up.

“Now you can remake my bed with clean sheets,” He told Jim and moved to the couch, picking up a piece of now cold pizza and watching as Jim worked, possessive urges satisfied as he watched a bead of his come slowly trail its way down the back of Jim’s thigh to his knee.

“Whatever you say, _Reaper_ ,” Jim smirked and Leonard was too sated to even reprimand him.

This was an interesting development.

Pity Leonard was still going to use Jim as a scapegoat. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has grown a mind of it's own, my characters are refusing to do what I want and have decided to go mushy on me.  
> Dammit.  
> I promise proper mirror verse violence in the next chapter.

“McCoy, we’ve got incoming,” Called Nurse Chapel.

The man yawned, bored, and nodded his understanding.

Jim was amongst those who were brought in, thankfully he only had a few marks on his face, cracked ribs and a lot of superficial bruising.

“The hell happened?” He hissed low and dangerous to the med crew bringing them in.

“Shuttle crash, command track is required up to 120hours of logged shuttle flight, one of the newer cadets lost control,” He explained with a shrug.

Leonard was furious.

“Then why the hell was he flying the damn thing in the first place?”

The guys shrugged again.

“Don’t know, don’t care, I’m just there to patch up what’s left, I checked your boy for internal bleeding, he seems fine and I didn’t want to treat him, figured it would be best you do it.” The guy smirked at McCoy.

Leonard had a hand on his throat, holding him against the wall in a blink of an eye. The rest of the emergency room turned to watch.

“He’s not _my boy_ , he’s _my domestic_ , don’t you ever insinuate I feel more for anyone than tolerance and the honour of holding my end of a deal, now get out of here before I decide to fill out the paperwork and send you to the morgue,” He growled and dropped the man, angry red handprint bright on his pale throat.

Jim chuckled softly and followed Leonard to a triage medbed.

“Shut up and tell me where it hurts,” He warned Jim, in no mood for his teasing.

“I’m fine Reaper, just some bruising and probably some damage to my ribs.” Jim replied.

Leonard grabbed his chin with one hand. “Don’t. Call. Me. Reaper.” He glared and deliberately pressed against the worst of the bruising over the obviously harmed ribs.

Jim hissed out a breath of pain.

“Okay,” He agreed.

Leonard fixed the bruising and wrapped his ribs; he helped the swelling on Jim’s right eye and closed the gash on his cheek.

“Did you hit your head?”

“I’m fine,”

“Did you hit your head?” Leonard’s voice was more firm.

“Maybe a little, I don’t know it all happened quickly,”

Leonard used the tricorder to scan his head.

“No neural damage, you should be alright to go home,” He nodded confirming Jim’s earlier statement of fine.

“Thank you, I’ll be making pasta for dinner, what you want with it?” Jim asked, pulling his jacket back on.

“Meatballs, and that spicy sauce you made last week was nice,” Leonard shrugged unaware of their audience.

“Okay, I’m going to need to wash those sheets too so I’ll need your code for the officer laundry mat, they’re the only place with driers big enough,”

Leonard rolled his eyes and handed his universal entry chip to Jim.

“Anything else?” He asked sarcastically.

Jim chuckled and lent forward to kiss Leonard’s cheek. “Have a good day at work dear,” He teased deliberately and made his way out.

Leonard scowled after him.

“ _Just_ a domestic huh?” Christine Chapel smirked at Leonard.

“A cheeky little shit more like it, I’ll have him on the floor with my agoniser for a few hours for this,” Leonard threatened.

“You named your cock your agoniser?” She laughed crudely and walked away.

“What no… I… Dammit,” Leonard cursed, snarling angrily. Jim couldn’t be allowed to keep acting like this in public, couldn’t keep acting like that at all, Leonard’s reputation and position of power were at stake.

“Kirk,” Leonard called walking into his rooms after his shift.

The table was already set and food waiting to be eaten.

Kirk was in the bathroom attempting to re strap his ribs.

“I had a shower with water, since it’s been months since I’ve had one, I didn’t want to get the bandages wet, knew you’d bitch at me if I did,” He admitted.

Leonard glared and strapped Jim’s ribs again, he was in a bad mood and needlessly caused Jim more pain as he worked, usually he would try to make it as painless as possible, Jim was a fragile creature, but right now he didn’t care.

“Ouch, Reaper, that hurt,” Jim whined.

Leonard pushed him against the wall and put pressure on his injured ribs, winding him.

“I said don’t call me Reaper,” He pushed harder for effect.

“Every time you show affection or warmth between us you under mind everything I have build for myself, I have my staff laughing at me because they think I’m a romanticist towards you, you are proving to be more trouble than you’re worth, so you best start acting like someone in my debt or I’ll start treating you the way I should be: a means to an end. You got it?” He snarled dangerously.

Jim’s face betrayed him and showed just how much the words hurt him. How much Leonard’s hatred of him hurt.

“I thought,” He started.

“Then don’t think! I don’t need you to think! I need you to clean my house, cook my food and get me close enough to Pike to kill him, that’s it. Once Pike’s dead I don’t want to see you again, you won’t be under my protection and you best start fending for yourself, got it?” He hissed and pushed himself back away from Jim to go and eat.

When Jim composed himself and exited the bathroom, his bowl and fork were on the floor, obviously he was to sit at Leonard’s feet, eat on the floor and not say anything, their usual banter and dry wit not needed anymore.

Jim felt his appetite leave at the realization that Leonard would treat him just as Pike had and that if he didn’t start acting the roll of domestic Leonard would push forward their plans to kill Pike or worse, dispose of Jim himself.

Jim was on his best behaviour for the next 3 weeks; he didn’t sass his classmates, didn’t talk out of turn, did all his assignments as his instructors asked, and not with is usual rebellious flair.

He cooked food for Leonard and did the laundry while the Doctor ate; he never ate anything himself, just finished his chores, bowed at Leonard to show his respect and then left for his dorms.

When his dorm mates tried to fuck him he stared at them and said “If he has me under an agoniser for 3 hours for washing his scrubs with his cadet uniform imagine what he’ll do if he finds out someone touched what’s his? I’ll be under the agoniser for half a day and you’ll be in the morgue,”

No one bothered him after that.

Jim barely slept, kept thinking of how Pike trained him, kept going back to his lessons and planning the best way to stay on Leonard’s good side.

He didn’t want to go back to fending for himself, not when he has no allies, and he most defiantly didn’t want to go back to being Pike’s.

Leonard was surprised by Jim’s behaviour but he’d been getting compliments from those around Jim. He had instructors and peers telling him they were amazed that he’d manage to break Kirk; that he was actually doing his work and not causing trouble.

Worse was when he overheard some of Jim’s dorm mates whisper about how McCoy had put Jim under the agoniser for hours just for washing his uniform wrong.

Jim was purposely acting like a broken puppy, purposely spreading rumours of how fearsome Leonard is because Jim realized how much he had threatened Leonard’s position.

“Doctor?” Leonard snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the one and only Christopher Pike.

“Captain,” Leonard acknowledged him.

“I hear you’ve taken in a stray and managed to make a decent person out of them?” The Captain eyed him critically.

Leonard strengthened his stance, posturing firmly and nodded. “I have, he’s quite a catch once you learn to muzzle him,”

Pike laughed and let his posture relax, dictating the mood to Leonard.

“That he is, but I’m more interested in you, can we speak somewhere more private?” Pike asked.

“My office is this way,” The way he said it, emphasising his office, reminded Pike that he was in unsafe territory, that he had come into McCoy’s domain and had little to no power here.

“Certainly,” Pike was either stupid or didn’t recognise the threat.

Leonard could have killed him in his office, could have accused Pike of being a Jealous ex owner wanting his property back, which Leonard now had the right to refuse, and when Pike reached for his phaser, Leonard had hit him with a hypo and Pike had had an allergic reaction to the sedative he’d used.

Simple. Clean. No one would ask questions.

But he wanted to hear what the man had to say.

“I’ve been watching your progress Doctor, even before you picked up my scraps.” Pike paused to observe the room, keeping himself between McCoy and the door.

“You work hard, you hold your power well but don’t abuse it like most, you seem a respectful man but you know how to demand loyalty, you have half of the Empire’s officers owing you a favour at any given time and you’ve yet to cash any of them, you’re the only Doctor a lot of senior staff trust, and yet you do nothing with this power and sway, why?”

“Not the right time,” Leonard replied simply.

“Of course, timing is everything,”

The room was tense, Leonard itching to reach for his hypo and he could see the firm tension in Pike’s shoulders, coiled tight for a fight.

“Tell me Doctor, just how did you break Kirk?” He asked curiously.

“Excuse me?”

“I have seen him after an agoniser, seen the aftermath of beating him bloody and putting him in an agony booth for a day, you didn’t break him with pain, Doctor, I want to know what it was.”

“I’m afraid I’m not sure what to tell you, I haven’t done anything other than treat him as a domestic, he cooks for me, he cleans for me and in exchange he doesn’t have his ass handed to him each night,” Leonard shrugged.

“Have you fucked him yet?” Pike asked, seeming to relax a little more. Leonard was still on edge.

“Once, was hardly worth the effort, too well used,” The Doctor commented off hand but knew the comment would hit at Pike.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” The older man quirked his eyebrow in question.

“The scarring, internal and external, no one likes to be reminded someone got there first, besides he’s too _enthusiastic_. Like he enjoys my attentions, like he’s been trained to enjoy affection… like he’s been trained as a romanticist.” Leonard paused to smirk and bask in the look of shock and discomfort on Pike’s face. “But we both know that’s ridiculous, don’t we,” He grinned knowing he had Pike’s full attention now, no more games.

“However, I can imagine after having him for such a long time you’d be used to him warming your bed, you broke him how you liked it right, taught him just the right way to yield to you and now no one else is satisfying enough, “ He drawled.

“I’d be willing to let you play with him occasionally, for a price,”

Pike glared at Leonard, knew he was trapped.

“Name your price, Doctor.”

“The Enterprise,”

“What!” Pike spluttered outraged.

“I want the CMO position on the Enterprise, I want a Captain I can trust and I want to hand pick my medical crew, in return you can have access to Jim on my express permission and you’ll have a medical crew completely loyal to you, someone comes in with a burn in Engineering but they need to mysteriously die due to an allergic reaction to the healing salve, done. Someone comes for dinner and you don’t like their tone, I can provide something in their drink to help them… sleep.” Leonard sat on his desk, grin predatory and posture relaxed but authoritive.

“Do we have a deal Captain?” He asked.

“Seems awfully beneficial to both of us, does the Enterprise mean so much to you?” Pike asked.

“I’m ambitious, surely you can appreciate that?”

“And what of Kirk? You call him Jim, like there’s a familiarity there. Does he mean so little to you that you would trade his body, his happiness for your own?” Pike challenged.

Leonard’s grin showed off even more teeth. “Nothing means more than my own ambitions,” He promised.

Pike smirked then, pleased with his answer.

“Then we have a deal, but I want access to Kirk at least three times a week for an extended period of time,”

“That can be arranged, but it only starts once we’re on the Enterprise, however I can bring him around to dinner at your place, we can discuss details of my promotion and who I’d like on my team while J- Kirk, relearns just how you like him?”

Pike smiled wide.

“You know son, I think I’m going to like having a man of your character on my ship. I like how you operate, tomorrow, 1900. Tell him to wear those pants I like, he’ll know what ones,”

Leonard nods.

“Of course,” The two men shake hands and Pike leaves without another word.

As soon as the door closes Leonard lets out a huge breath he’d been holding and closes his eyes, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

At the end of his shift Jim is dishing up dinner, the table is only set for one.

“Sit with me,” He tells Jim.

Jim nods and sits at the other end of the table, no food in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Jim shakes his head no and refuses to make eye contact.

“Jim, stop it, what the hell is going on with you?”

“You wanted me to act like a domestic and I am, don’t want to threaten your hard work, your position because of my loud mouth and bad attitude”

Leonard wants to tell Jim he liked his loud mouth and his bad attitude but he doesn’t.

“I spoke to Pike today,”

Jim’s head snaps up to stare at him, obvious fear in his eyes.

Leonard is confused by his reaction.

“We made a deal,”

Jim doesn’t let him finish speaking just launches himself at Leonard and clings to his leg. “Don’t send me back to him! I’ll do better, I swear! Anything you ask! I’ll do it, just don’t send me back there, please! Leonard, I’ll do anything just don’t give me back to him! Please!”

Leonard sit shocked, sits there still as Jim begs him, tears falling from the young man’s face.

“Jim,” He says and is surprised by the tenderness in his tone.

Jim looks up at him, eyes wide and filled with tears.

“Just listen,” He urges and Jim slowly untangles himself from Leonard and the two move to the couch.

“Pike is going to name me CMO if the Enterprise, I get to pick out my team, in return he has a medical team that is completely loyal and I told him he would have access to you,”

Jim flinches and looks hurt, looks betrayed.

“I told him he couldn’t have access to you until we were on the Enterprise,”

Jim nodded accepting his fate. At least he had another year or so to figure something else out.

“I told him we would go over for dinner tomorrow night,”

Jim jumped up off the couch. “No,” He glared angrily at Leonard.

“No I’m not going! You are not going to… you promised I wouldn’t have to fuck anyone!” He accused.

“And you’re not,” Leonard told him calmly.

“Because before he even gets to touch you, you will pour he and I both some brandy that we brought as a gift and he and I will toast before we start making plans for my crew,” Leonard promised him.

He stood and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. The younger man leaned into the touch.

“I told you I wouldn’t make you go through that again and I intent to keep my word, Jim, but you need to play your part too, you need to fake it, flirt, flaunt, and simper. Aim it all towards me if you need too, make him think you’ve been trying to entice me but I haven’t done anything,”

Jim stared at Leonard blankly. “I have been, you idiot,” He glared.

Leonard chuckled. “I know, but he doesn’t, I told him I only took you once,”

“You have only had me once,”

“I told him it wasn’t worth the effort, that you were too used,”

Jim flinched away from Leonard, as if burned by his words, disgust and self hatred coiling in his gut.

“Oh,” He said softly, well that explained a lot.

 “Jim… Jim you know I didn’t mean it, it was just a way for me to prove that you’re a bargaining chip and that’s all, you know I… you know I trust you,” He said staring the blonde in the eye.

Jim gave a weak smile and nodded.

“I know, you let me cook for you unsupervised and you never question the food I put in front of you,”

“Should I be?” Leonard eyed the bowl of food cautiously.

Jim laughed. “No I…” He paused and sighed. “I am a romanticist. And I… well… you,” He admitted knowing Leonard could have him killed for his weakness of character, a member of the Terran Empire should care about the Empire first and people second, to have a single person mean more to them than the prosperity of the Empire was a punishable offense.

“I know, I’ve known for a while,” Leonard agrees.

Jim nodded.

“I thought… maybe, but I know now, after that day in the hospital when you told me… I’m doing better, just a domestic nothing more,” He resigned himself sadly.

Leonard nodded, conflicted but glad Jim was willing to compromise.

“So, are you going to help me kill Pike tomorrow?”

Jim nodded.

“Even if it means having to let him touch you, having to touch him until he’s relaxed enough that he won’t question the brandy?”

Jim took a deep breath and nodded.

Leonard nodded.

“Good, now come here,” He pulled Jim to him and slipped his hand down the front of Jim’s pants, cupping him as he twitched with interest.

“What can I do to thank you for helping me with this? You have to get something out of this exchange too,”

“I already do,” Jim countered, panting softly into Leonard’s ear, cock hardening quickly.

“What do you want Jim? Me on my knees? To fuck me?” He asked, he never offered anything like that, ever. But everything he had worked towards for the last 2 years were finally coming together.

Jim pulled back from Leonard. He undid his pants and let them drop to the floor.

Leonard nodded and made a move to drop to his knees.

Jim shook his head no and grabbed Leonard’s hand, he pulled him to the table and then draped himself over it, his chest against the table, his ass in the air.

“Open me with your mouth and then fuck me,” Jim whispered, eyes closed.

Leonard was surprised but he agreed.

He dropped to his knees behind Jim, nipping playfully at his cheeks before parting them. He blew cool air over Jim’s hole before darting his tongue out to lick a long stripe up.

Jim let out a soft moan.

Feeling emboldened Leonard repeated the action, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over the hole.

“More please,” Jim panted, hands searching for something to grab a hold of, finding none on the smooth surface of the table.

Leonard pressed harder, pulling Jim’s cheeks part more, strengthening his tongue and breaching the younger man.

Jim moaned softly and pressed his ass back towards Leonard.

The Doctor used his grip on Jim’s cheeks to hold him in place, pressing his hips to the table as he worked quickly tongue pressing and licking the ring of muscle.

“Leonard,” Jim moaned softly.

The Doctor moved his head back, spitting on two fingers and worked them inside of Jim, spreading them apart and licking in the space between them, into Jim’s slowly stretching hole.

“Like this?” He purred into Jim’s skin.

The younger man nodded and moaned.

“Can I fuck you now?” Leonard asked, working three fingers in and out of Jim, curling them to press against his prostate.

“Yes,” Jim nodded. “Lube,” He panted softly and Leonard understood, Jim needed it to be about him, to pretend Leonard cared.

He could do that for Jim, just this once, could play to his fantasy, his romantic fantasy that the two of them cared, that they loved.

He found his med kit and retrieved the medical grad lubricant, slicking up decently to ease the way enough to make it pleasurable for Jim.

He lined up, pressing forward quickly.

“Slow!” Jim gasped as Leonard pushed in. “Go slow, gentle,” He flushed as he said the words, embarrassed by his own wants and desires but Leonard did as he asked. This was Jim’s price for his help in killing Pike, then this is what Leonard would give him.

He moved slowly over Jim, more grinding than thrusting and Jesus, Leonard had never fucked this slow, never been this gentle, not even with Jocelyn.

It was strange but it felt good.

“Wait,” Jim told him after a few minutes, “Can we… bed?”

“Sure, Jim,” Leonard agreed and pulled out, helping Jim on his wobbly legs to the bed, he was surprised when Jim lay on his back, drawing his legs up.

It was an intimate position to fuck face to face, Leonard had done it before but only with his ex wife and only once.

He sunk back into Jim and found he liked being able to watching Jim’s eyes cloud with lust, his head falling back and his pale throat open for Leonard to bite and mark.

“God, Leonard,” Jim moaned softly, hands falling to the Doctor’s hips pulling him in deeper.

 Leonard let out a small grunt of effort as he pushed in deeply, controlling his hips in long slow rolls, pressing in deep, pulling out most of the way and fluidly sinking back in.

It wasn’t until his orgasm was building did he realise that fuck, he was _making love_ with Jim.

Fuck. This was going to change everything.

Jim writhed beneath him, mouth parted, eyes closed in pleasure as he panted Leonard’s name over and over again like a prayer.

Leonard couldn’t take his eyes off him, couldn’t look away, Jesus he was so fucked.

“Len… Len going too,” Jim warned and the Doctor had no idea what possessed him into doing it but he surged forward and kissed Jim as his hips sped up and snapped into Jim’s body.

The kiss was strong, forceful, lips parting so Leonard’s tongue could plunder Jim’s mouth the same way his cock was his body.

He felt Jim come beneath him, felt his own orgasm building as Jim got impossibly tight and he moaned the man’s name into his mouth as he came hard and deep inside of Jim.

Fuck.

He broke the kiss suddenly, staring down at Jim in shock.

Jim smiled lazily up at him, a smile on his face.

“Knew you cared,” He purred.

Leonard cursed and pulled out of Jim, before locking himself away in the bathroom.

He wasn’t running away, it was a strategically planned retreat.

Fuck, he’d just made love to Jim.

He just kissed Jim.

And he loved every second of it.

Leonard was so fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys this chapter was intense to write.  
> Updated warnings:  
> mentions of past non-con aided by abuse of aphrodisiacs  
> abuse of aphrodisiacs, mainly spiking of food/drink  
> character death (not Jim or Reaper)  
> angst, oh god the angst!
> 
> see notes at the end for authors note.

 

Leonard called in sick the next day for his med shift. No one batted an eyelash, they all knew Pike had spoken with him the day before and just assumed he was doing a favour for the Captain.

Leonard had spent the better half of the night pacing in his bathroom trying to figure out the Jim situation. He hadn’t come up with many options.

The one that seemed to work best for his interests was the original plan, kill Pike, frame Kirk, and enjoy the rewards.

He’d sent Jim out early that morning to go find the bottle of Brandy Pike likes best. Leonard was sorting through his contraband medical instruments and ingredients. He’d hid them well under a loose floor board hidden under the rug he had in the middle of his living area, with the coffee table on top.

He checked his Aconite stores; there was more than enough there.

He took a triple strength sedative, enough to knock out half a dozen Klingons and the Lycoctonum Aconite.

When Jim returned he put the sedative into the brandy.

“Change of plans, we’re going to knock him out, tie him up, question him first and then kill him,” Leonard told Jim as he fixed the brandy.

Jim nodded.

“I don’t care as long as he ends up dead and we’re both safe,” Jim replied.

Leonard sighed softly.  Oh Jim, you poor fool.

They ate before they left, neither of them willing to eat much at Pike’s place, still didn’t trust the man fully.

Pike lived off campus in a nice 4 bedroom home. One of the rooms had been converted into a study, complete with floor to ceiling book cases on three of the walls. Perfect.

“Good evening, Gentlemen,” Pike greeted them both and lead them to the dining room. “I knew you would have eaten beforehand but I’ve got some dessert, chocolate pudding, made from real chocolate not that replicated crap,” Pike grinned knowing that Jim loved chocolate.

Jim looked to Leonard for permission. Leonard nodded.

Jim only ate two bites but it was enough to make him smile and Leonard caught himself thinking about how much he liked that look on Kirk’s face.

“Shall we talk business here or head into my study?” Pike asked, finishing his own helping of pudding.

The room was tense, Jim obviously uncomfortable being so close to Pike and Pike still trying to calculate Leonards motives.

“Sure. Jim wait here,” Leonard ordered and Jim nodded.

“No, bring him with us, I’m not shy and at the risk of sounding sentimental, I’ve missed his mouth,” Pike grinned predatorily at Jim.

Jim paled and looked to Leonard for support.

“You heard the man,” Leonard told him gesturing for Jim to follow Pike.

Jim gave Leonard a betrayed look but bowed his head and followed.

Inside the study the Doctor took stock of the room, one way in or out, no windows, a perfect room for a trap, or an execution.

Pike sat in a tall winged back chair and offered the other to Leonard.

“Thank you,” He went to sit before making a face of surprise. “Of course, I almost forgot,” He held out the bottle of Brandy.

“Kirk mentioned it was your favourite, I’m more of a whiskey man myself but I figured once we’ve had a chance to go over the details we should toast our mutual agreement,”   

Pike grinned and examined the bottle.

“Perfect, but why don’t we drink now? Something to sip on and consider while we speak?” Pike offered.

“Of course, Kirk,” Leonard’s voice was firm, like ordering about kitchen staff. He accepted the bottle from Pike and handed it to Jim.

“Two generous measures, then sit down,” He instructed and Jim nodded moving to the desk that held 4 clean glasses, he poured two measures, handing Leonard his first, who pretended to take a sip.

“Smooth,” He commented to Pike.

“That’s why I like it,” Pike nodded his agreement before accepting his glass from Jim, his free hand moving to Jim’s backside, groping him.

“Kirk, I said to sit down after,” Leonard called to him.

“Sorry,” Jim said meekly and pulled away from Pike to sit at Leonard’s feet.

“You’ve got him better trained than I ever could manage, how’d you do it?” Pike asked, curious now that he could see firsthand the dynamic between them.

Jim opened his mouth to say something but Leonard grabbed Jim by the back of the neck, much like you would a disobedient pup.

Jim whimpered softly and lowered his head.

“It’s still a work in progress,” The Doctor shrugged. “I don’t accept anything less than perfection,”

Pike nodded appreciative and took a small sip of his brandy, savouring it. He’d need to drink at least half of his glass to the drug to take effect properly, especially after being diluted in such a large amount of alcohol.

“So let’s talk shop,” Pike spoke up, shifting in his chair. “Important stuff first, I get final say on your staff picks, but all of them will be chosen by you, I get wind that you’re not properly commanding your staff I’ll remove the threat myself, with or without your consent,”

“Fair,” Leonard nodded. “But unnecessary, you’ve seen my hospital, seen my staff, they’re some of my chosen crew, the rest are other senior officers and they owe their lives to me, they’re honourable men and they won’t  cause problems for something as fickle as taking my position or that of Captaincy of a ship.”

Pike nodded. “Good,” and took another mouthful.

“You’ll have access to all the latest medical research and equipment, the Enterprise get’s all the new gadgets, if we discover new species you’ll be the one who gets to dissect them and see what makes them twitch,” Pike’s grin was menacing. “Your pay will be standard for the CMO of the flagship, but I’ll upgrade you to quarters equal to first officer, your… domestic can move in with you, you’ll be down the hall from myself.”

“Sounds good, and my crew, I need them close to the med bay, on the same level if possible, they’ll also need to have small incentives, creature comforts as it where, probably more water rations for the women and access to Ensigns or Yeomen for the men, will that be a problem?”

“As long as they don’t prey on someone useful and can handle the backlash should there be any,” Pike shrugged.

“I’ll let them know,” Leonard pretended to sake another sip. Pike also drank.

“Now, for the real business end,” Pike’s eyes drifted to Jim who couldn’t seem to keep still.

“Stop fidgeting,” Leonard hissed at him.

“He can’t help it,” Pike told the Doctor, “Not after he ate the pudding laced with PT-141,” He smirked.

“Are you out of your mind?” Leonard growled. “You spiked him with Bremelanotide?”

“Relax, Doctor, it’s perfectly safe,” Pike assured him.

“You do know Bremelanotide is a metabolite of Melanotan II, and that Jim is highly allergic to such compounds? How often did you used to spike him with it?”

Pike frowned. “Once or twice a week, he was always fine after,”

“Was he?” Leonard seethed, his hand reaching for Jim’s neck to feel his pulse, Jim whimpered snuggling closer to Leonard, humping his clothed erection against the Doctor’s leg.

“Hurts, Reaper, please!” Jim panted, eyes clouded in lust, pupils blown wide and breaths coming out in small pants.

“Or was he fine because you ignored what he was going through?” Leonard accused, hand moving to Jim’s hair, petting him as Jim made pleased noises.

Pike shifted uncomfortably. “He never died and he never needed medical attention after, I don’t see why it’s a big issue,”

“You just spike my property without my permission when we were here on peaceful terms, I even brought you fucking expensive Brandy for solidarity,” Leonard’s voice was cold.

“If you have damaged him in any way this deal is off Pike, and no medical facility will ever be safe for you,” He warned.

“He’s all that stands between you and the CMO position,” Pike narrowed his eyes at Leonard.

“Exactly!” Leonard hissed. “You ruin my bargaining chip, you ruin my chances and I will cash in my favours, I told you before nothing is more important to me than my ambitions and you’re threatening them by poisoning my leverage,”

Pike shifted in his seat.

“Then I apologise,” He said simply. “The drug will need to take its course and then Kirk will be fine, I’d be happy to see to it for you,” Pike eyed the lust drunk man writhing against Leonard’s leg like a dog in heat.

“That won’t be necessary, you’ve already proven yourself untrustworthy, and I should terminate our agreement and find another way onto the Enterprise,”

Pike looked slightly panicked for a moment.

“But I won’t,” Pike let out a breath of relief.

  “Get up here,” Leonard said to Jim, putting his glass down on the small table between he and Pike’s chairs.

“Drink your expensive brandy and watch, that’s all you’ll be getting tonight after this display of treachery, and be fucking lucky I’m not taking him home for this,” The Doctor spat at the Captain.

He was bluffing out his ass, Jesus Leonard had no idea what he was doing right now, just winging it and hoping Pike would just fucking drink his damn brandy and get knocked out.

Jim was a moaning writhing mess on his lap.

“I’m so sorry, Jim,” He whispered quiet enough Pike wouldn’t hear.

“Don’t be,” Jim smiled back with a wink.

Leonard gawked at him.

“I could taste it in the first bite, I spat it out when I pretended the second bite, you two were too busy posturing to notice, I remember what it felt like to be under the effects of this, there’s enough in my system to make me… pliable but not enough to cloud my judgement,” He whispered pretending to be mouthing at Leonards neck as he ground his hips down into the Doctor’s making small whimpering noises every now and then.

“Jesus,” Leonard gasped a moan, both answering Jim and playing along with the ruse.

Pike shifted in his seat, Kirk and McCoy looked good together, the way McCoy’s hands gripped Kirk’s hips, holding him steady while the younger man whimpered, trying to rub himself off on McCoy.

Jealousy coiled in his belly but it would be over soon, When McCoy and Kirk were both too tired and sated from their coupling Pike would shoot them both with his phaser, stun them both, kill McCoy while he was out and claim Jim for his own again.

Stupid over ambitious Doctor, how dumb was he to underestimate Captain Christopher Pike.

He downed the last of his Brandy and poured himself another glass, drinking another mouthful of that as he watched Kirk all but rip his shirt off, trying to get to skin.

He remembered the days where that used to be him Kirk was so desperate to get off with. Another wave of Jealousy hit and he reached for his phaser, could get them while they were distracted.

His head felt foggy though, surely he wasn’t such a light weight? It had been a while since he’d had the good stuff but it shouldn’t be affecting him this quickly.

Dammit! The Doctor! What had he said not 24hours earlier. “If you have someone over for dinner I can give you something to help them… sleep,” That bastard!

Pike went to reach for his phaser only to find it missing, he looked up and saw it on his desk, Kirk must have taken it while he was giving Pike his brandy.

Sneaky little shit!

He looked back at the two on the chair still rutting and undressing. He’ll kill them! He’ll kill them both!

Pike tried to get out of his chair, McCoy and Kirk paused their action to watch him stand, stumble and fall to the floor completely knocked out.

“Wow,” Jim tilted his head to the side and grinned. “That was close,”

“Get off me, we have to secure him,” Leonard’s mind was completely on survival. He had some of the drug in his system enough that once he killed Pike and called it in, they would test him and find Jim had drugged him too so he couldn’t be stopped in his plot to kill Pike.

“Tie him up while I get the Aconite,” Leonard ordered, Jim’s fingerprints all over the rope, all over the chair he was tied too.

Jim worked quickly, securing Pike and giving him a kick in the gut just because. “Asshole,” He muttered and returned to Leonard’s side.

“Do we wake him up and interrogate him?” Jim asked.

“No, we wake him up, let him know what he’s in for and then kill him,” Leonard administered the antidote for the sedative. Pike was awake and aware in seconds.

“You sneaky little-“

Jim punched him hard across the face. “Shut up, we’re talking,” He growled.

Leonard was actually kind of impressed, it seemed Pike was too.

“Do you know what this is?” Leonard asked showing him the hypo of purple liquid.

“Some form of poison?” Pike swallowed thickly.

“Aconite, specifically Lycoctonum Aconite,” Leonard informed him and watched as Pike’s face changed in recognition.

“No, not that, shoot me, stab me, cut off my head but not that. At least let me have a dignified death,” Pike bargained.

“Dignified? After how you treated me for a whole year? After what you did to me? After what you made me do?” Jim growled dangerously, malicious intent shining in his eyes.

Leonard saw opportunity and took it. He handed the hypo to Jim. “Put it against his neck and push, hold for three seconds and wait for the little click, you’ll know it when you feel it,” He instructed.

Jim nodded taking the poison and did as instructed.

It took only 8 seconds before Pike started screaming.

Jim watched on, eyes wide like a child on Christmas full of wonder and glee. Leonard’s were colder, calculating. How was he going to call this in and implicate Jim without Jim catching on?

“Are you going to have them arrest me now?” Jim asked, looking at the Doctor.

“What?” Leonard frowned.

“That was the plan right, stage it so I did it all, used the sedative on both of you and when you came too Pike was dead and I was trying to escape. I said yesterday I thought you cared, but I had realised my place, I’m just your bargaining chip, your ticket to the Enterprise. I get it Reaper, I do,” He sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk.

“Just, before you call it in,” Pike let out a loud howl of pain and terror, chasing demons in his mind. Both turned to look at him for a few moments before looking at each other again. “Before you get them to take me away, I need you to be honest with me, did you… did you ever feel anything? Was there anything there or did I just imagine it all?”

Leonard sighed and his first instinct was to lie. “No I…” He paused and took a breath. “I did, when I kissed you, I don’t know why I did it but I liked it, and I panicked, I figured once this was over and we were separated my… my feelings would fade and I could go back to how I was before… that’s still the plan,”

Jim nodded and gave a small smile. “I just wanted to know,” He said softly and took two steps towards Leonard before giving him a soft kiss to the cheek. “Call it in, I’ll confess,” He promised.

Jim Kirk’s life might not have meant much, might not have equated to much but Leonard McCoy had been building this for years, Jim’s final gift to the man he was very fond of was to help him advance his career and position of power, Jim could do that.

Leonard gave Jim a pained look. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry it had to be this way,” He said truthfully.

“I know,” Jim nodded.

Leonard nodded back and reached for his comm. Before he activated it though, he moved forward and kissed Jim, slowly, thoroughly one last time.

“Thank you, if they decide to execute you, I’ll push for a quick painless death for you, I’ll testify to Pike’s romanticism, that he forced you to love him, they might take mercy,” They both knew no one would show mercy but it was a nice gesture.

“Thank you,” Jim nodded and sat down as Leonard made the call.

When security arrived Leonard had Jim at his feet, his face was battered as were Leonard’s fists. He explained about waking up to watch Jim hit Pike with the hypo and then they fought until Leonard could call it in after subduing Jim. Jim stayed silent, waiting for them to put him under an agoniser or torture him a little back at the Security station before he’d make his confession.

Leonard had never been more in awe of a man than he was in that moment.

Jim Kirk would have made an excellent Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shark bananas Batman!   
> so don't hate me!  
> I promise I have 1 or 2 more chapters left and there will be a happy...ish ending because I'm a sucker and if I lived in this universe I would totally be a romanticist.  
> Comments are love and help me write quicker!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Redford for all of her loving support and constant comments urging me on.  
> Thank you for your loyal readership, and a big thank you to everyone else who has faithfully come back again and again to read my updates.
> 
> One more chapter after this, no updates to the warnings.

Jim spent three days in the agony booth before he confessed.

Leonard spent those three days working himself into the ground, he took on more shifts, was in a foul mood, which everyone just assumed it was because he was played by Jim Kirk, and had his connection with Pike eliminated.

“You keep going and someone will take advantage of your stress and exhaustion,” Christine Chapel told him, nodding to Doctor Puri, not so subtly eyeing Leonard up and down.

Leonard sighed and nodded. “I’m going home, keep me updated,” He told her and clocked out.

He made it back to his room with no issues, no one wanted to fuck with him at the current time, Doctor McCoy was semi famous for attempting to save Captain Pike’s life, but semi infamous for allowing Kirk in the same room as Pike in the first place, even if Pike had invited them both.

News of Kirk spread like wild fire and some were impressed with the balls of the kid for standing up to Pike, for having the intelligence and balls to pull something like this off, others were more impressed he could handle so long in the agony booth, and some want him dead. Pike owed a few people some debts which would never be collected now.

Leonard hardly slept, it felt weird having to cook his own food and do his own washing, no Jim there to tease and banter with him.

When he woke the next day it was to news that Jim Kirk had confessed to killing Pike, confessed how he had tricked McCoy into taking him on as a domestic. That he did his job to get closer to the Doctor’s medical supplies and the poison he used. He played McCoy into thinking that Jim was afraid of Pike and knew Pike would want to have Jim back at least once. He detailed Leonard’s plan perfectly, how he planned how he schemed and took the fall for everything.

Leonard felt a weird heaviness in his chest and gut. Apparently he was feeling guilty, remorse for leading Jim to the slaughter.

But it couldn’t be fixed now.

The sentencing was kept top secret but Leonard had made a request to see Jim one last time, he told them he wanted to question Kirk on how he found his stash, so he could tighten his security but really he just wanted to say goodbye, stupid kid making him fucking sentimental.

The request was knocked back but two days later Jim turned up under heavy guard at the hospital during Leonard’s shift, apparently he’d gotten into a fight with another inmate at the holding centre.

Jim smiled at Leonard as he worked.

“They told me you tried to see me, figured I’d try to help,” He whispered as Leonard poked and prodded his ribs.

“Shut up, wait till I take you for x-rays, sound proof glass,” He muttered and strapped Jim into a wheelchair, the guards followed but since they could see Jim through the glass they didn’t bother going into the x-ray room.

Leonard kept his back to the guards so they couldn’t see them talking, and Jim was laying flat on his back, Leonard’s body blocking their line of view to his head.

“Other than your fight, how have you been?” Leonard asked and was surprised he actually cared, Dammit.

“Okay I guess, I get food and water and I at least have a blanket to sleep with,” He shrugged and winced.

Leonard wanted to go over there and kiss him. Fuck. How stupid was he, this was a major mistake, he couldn’t just continue like nothing had happened, not when Jim was so close.

“The house is quiet without you,” He said softly and Jim took in a sharp breath.

“I get bored not having any chores to do,” Jim admitted.

Leonard gave him a small smile, one Jim returned.

“God look at me, you’ve turned me into a fucking romanticist,” Leonard laughed humourlessly, rubbing his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said softly.

“Yeah I bet you are. I’m sorry too. Have they set a date yet?” Leonard asked.

“A date?”

“Your… your execution?”

“Oh… I think a week,” Jim muttered.

Leonard nodded and finished with the x-rays.

“I need to take you back,” The Doctor told Jim.

“Okay,” The convict nodded.

“Hey Jim,”

He looked up.

“Attack me on your way out,”

“What?”

“Try come at my throat,” Leonard gave him a reassuring smile.

Jim frowned but agreed and as Leonard was helping Jim into the wheelchair Jim launched himself.

Leonard rolled them and pressed his lips firmly to Jims before pulling back before the guards could see; too busy trying to get the locks to release.

They managed to get in and reclaim Jim.

“Sorry, Doctor, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, knew it was coming. He’s got that look in his eyes,” Leonard told the guards.

Jim smirked but it wasn’t in malice.

The guards beat him over the back of the head to get him to stop struggling, as they carried him out, Jim mouthed “Worth it” to Leonard.

Christine Chapel stood next to Leonard as he watched Jim be hauled off.

“I know you killed Pike, and I know Jim’s taking the fall for you,” She said quietly. Leonard turned to glare at her.

“I won’t say anything, you know he loves you, that kind of loyalty in a world like this, you know how rare it is,” She told him.

“I know,” Leonard nodded.

“Don’t hate yourself for loving him back,” She looked Leonard in the eye. “Be thankful and be gracious he’s doing this for you, he’s dying for you Leonard, don’t run yourself into the ground, don’t sabotage yourself, don’t let his sacrifice be in vein,” She warned him and left.

Leonard drank himself to sleep that night.

A week later the news that Jim Kirk, murderer of Captain Christopher Pike, traitor to the Empire had been executed was made public knowledge.

 Leonard called in sick and Chapel took care of all the questions.

Three months later Leonard was approached by Admiral Marcus of the ISS Vengeance, and offered him the CMO position on the Enterprise. Apparently Pike had been good for his word.

Leonard got to hand pick 6 members of his crew and was given quarters more lavish than any CMO had ever had before.

“Sir, I’m confused, who is my Captain?” He asked the Admiral.

Admiral Marcus laughed. “Son, you are in for a big surprise, I’d sleep with my phaser and at least two knives at any given time.”

“Sir?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he gave you the position just to kill you when no one was looking, keep your wits about you McCoy,” And with that the Admiral left.

Leonard thought hard about who he could have pissed off enough.

Shit what if it was one of those guys he’d beat up a few times for touching Jim? The ones from his dorm that wouldn’t let him sleep.

Dammit what if it was one of Jim’s classmates that suspected it was his fault Pike was dead?

Leonard took a few moments in his new rooms to compose himself, he wore a phaser on a thigh holster, a knife in his boot and had his agoniser in his other thigh holster, there were also two hypos of potent sedatives on him too.

Entering the bridge was a strange sensation, the Captain was seated in his chair, barking orders at his crew, Sulu the pilot and that scary as fuck Russian kid who everyone preyed on because he looked cute and innocent, no one had lived to tell the tale, apparently the kid’s been killing since birth, starting with his own mother, was their navigator, got help them.

Fucking Spock the hobgoblin was first officer, shit McCoy might as well just shoot himself now, these were the worse of the worst and great Uhura just came onto the bridge.

Jesus.

“Captain, it seems the last of our crew is here,” Spock told the man in the chair.

Leonard took a deep breath, straightened his posture and took a step forward.

The Captain span in his chair to face Leonard.

“Hey Reaper,” Jim smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I predictable? You all saw it coming right? I'm sorry I had too! I couldn't leave it all sad and depressing, one more chapter after this.
> 
> Just the Epilogue to go.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Last one. Finally finished.  
> this Chapter if for Redford for her awesome cheer-leading!  
> I've decided I like this universe so I might be writing some more of it in the future.  
> anyway ENJOY!  
> and let me know what you think.

Leonard was seeing ghosts. What the hell?

“What the hell?”

“Miss me?” Jim grinned.

“Yes,” Leonard admitted, so shocked by Jim’s appearance he didn’t even care about what the repercussions or insinuations of his reply might create.

“Missed you too, welcome aboard,” Jim gestured to the bridge.

“How the fuck? What did you do?” Leonard glared at Jim, the bastard let him think he was dead.

Leonard spent the last 3 months drinking himself into a stupor each night because he thought Jim was dead.

“I used my charm to explain to the council that I was what they needed in a Captain, strong enough and ruthless enough to play the long con and get my desired results, proved I was ambitious enough to bide my time for over a year to achieve what I wanted,” Jim shrugged.

“You,” Leonard could hardly speak.

“We’ll talk about it later, Reaper, head down to the med bay, make sure everything is as you need it, we’ve 8 hours before we head out, anything you need to change can be done in that time or not at all,” Jim voice had changed, colder, firmer. Leonard didn’t know how he felt about it.

He nodded at his new Captain and exited the bridge, still stunned.

Chapel was the first person he saw upon entering the medbay.

“Jim’s alive,” He said sitting down in his office, in his new chair behind his new desk.

“What?”

“Jim’s our fucking Captain,” He told her, still not believing it himself.

Chapel let out a small snort of laughter.

“Thank god, I don’t think I can handle much more man pain,” She told him and left to check the inventory for him.

12 hours later found Leonard in his new rooms sitting on his bed nursing a bottle of bourbon.

Jim was alive. And his new Captain. And Jesus he was a good Captain.

The crew respected him, respected how hard he’d worked to earn his position, literally killing for it, he had convinced the council to spare him and to give him a ship and they had.

Jim Kirk was not a force to be messed with.

The door chime sounded and Leonard reached for his hypo, Jim entered and locked the door behind him.

“Relax Reaper it’s just me,” Jim smiled at him and there was his old Jim, the Jim who would simper and tease him while folding his uniform, who would place his meal in front of him at the table and deliberately brush their hands together.

Jim who’s only request upon learning he would have to die for Leonard’s career to advance was to ask Leonard to make love to him.

Being away from Jim for so long had made Leonard stupid and he rushed forward to hug Jim.

Jim could resent Leonard, could want him dead, could be waiting for the right time to kill him but Leonard didn’t care.

“Jim,” He said softly, holding onto the man and burying his face in the Captain’s neck.

“I’m here Reaper, I’m here,” He promised and held him back just as firm.

“I thought you were dead!”

“I’m sorry, I had to keep it secret,” Jim apologised.

Leonard pulled back and was horrified to find himself crying, tears dropping down his cheeks.

“I thought you were dead,” He repeated and Jim’s heart broke all over again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”  He moved forward to kiss Leonard, hands cupping his face as he kissed the older man with everything he had.

“Don’t go again, please don’t. I can’t,” Leonard admitted and he had never been so vulnerable in his life, crying, unarmed and completely in love with the man before him.

“I won’t, never,” Jim promised.

“What do we do about the crew?” He asked softly. “They can’t know about this, can’t know we’re… romanticists,” He whispered.

“You think you can handle the reputation of being my consort? Pretend it’s revenge for you making me a domestic, we’ll be a power match, in public I’ll treat you with cold indifference, you’re my CMO not my friend, but in here, when we’re alone, you’ll know how I really feel,” Jim had obviously been thinking about this.

“Okay,” Leonard agreed. If there was anyone to publicly bow to it was you Captain, and people wouldn’t judge him as weak for this, hell some might call him lucky.

“I’ve missed you,” Jim admitted, stroking Leonard’s cheek.

“Missed you too,” Leonard promised.

“Need you to fuck me,” Jim told him, pressing closer. “Please,” He begged.

Leonard nodded and kissed him again.

They tumbled to the bed, Jim stripping them both as they slowly moved to the mattress.

“Have you?” Jim asked but cut himself off.

“What?”

“Have you been with anyone else?” He asked feeling stupid for even asking the damn question.

“No, I don’t even know if I have a libido anymore, hasn’t been working in over 3 months,”  Leonard admitted.

Jim made it his personal mission to fix that.

“You missed me so much you couldn’t even get it up?” He teased playfully.

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed and Jim hated that his joke backfired.

“I’ve had offers,” Jim said carefully. “But I never took them, anyone someone put their hand on my wrist, on my shoulder, on my neck, anytime I felt bare skin touching my own I thought of you, could only see you,”

“Romanticist,” Leonard huffed fondly.

Jim smiled and nodded. “Your romanticist,” He promised.

Leonard kissed him again, tongue caressing Jim’s as they rubbed against each other, hands fumbling the last of their clothing off.

Jim took his time and bit marks and bruises all over Leonard’s chest, thoroughly claiming him as his.

“Mine,” He grinned up at the Doctor.

“I can see that,” Leonard agreed, his cock twitching in interest.

Jim moved lower, Leonard hadn’t ever let him do this before but he figured being Captain he could get away with it, he pushed Leonard’s legs up and mouthed at his balls, sucking them and licking them before moving lower, tongue circling Leonard’s hole.

“Jim,” Leonard gasped.

“Shh, you just lay there and enjoy it, as soon as you’re hard enough I’m going to ride you like a prized stallion in the Kentucky derby,” Jim teased.

“Remind me never to use metaphors around you ever again,” Leonard huffed a breathy laugh.

“Noted,” Jim agreed and continued working his tongue around Leonard’s sensitive hole, nosing at his balls too.

When Leonard was half hard Jim moved up to lick across the head, moaning at the taste of precome. “Been a while,” He smirked before sucking Leonard down, taking him deep.

The Doctor instantly reached out to bury his hands in Jim’s soft blonde hair, “Fuck,” He cussed as Jim moaned and hummed around his cock, letting Leonard dictate the pace and depth.

“God I love your mouth,” Leonard panted, hips rocking up to shove his cock down Jim’s throat, Captain or no, this was something Jim would be doing often.

Jim smirked around his mouthful and moved with Leonard, he cupped and rolled the older man’s balls, feeling them draw up tight but pulled back off his cock before he could come. Leonard let out a frustrated noise.

“Lube?” Jim asked looking about.

“Don’t have any,” Leonard frowned, looking for something to use as a substitute.

“Hmm guess you’ll have to open me up with your mouth again, like last time,” Jim grinned and sauntered up Leonard’s body to straddle his head.

Leonard grinned and put his hands on Jim’s hips pulling him down until he could lick around Jim’s hole, circling the flesh before pointing his tongue and pressing inside.

“Reaper!” Jim gasped, hips twitching and rocking down.

Leonard smirked and pushed his tongue out as far as he could go and held it still for Jim to rock back and forth on and to fuck himself on.

“Oh god you always have the best ideas,” Jim panted, moaning shamelessly at the way Leonard could manipulate his body.

“Fuck, fingers please, need you in me,”  Jim panted.

Leonard obliged sucking on two fingers before pushing one in up to the second knuckle.

Jim whimpered and rocked back down on it, taking it in all the way. “God yes,” He panted.

Leonard moaned watching Jim take his finger, his cock twitched in sympathy, wanting to be there instead.

“I might have some lube in my bathroom, up for a second,” Leonard gave Jim a gentle nudge, he needed to be in him now but he wasn’t going to hurt Jim, wasn’t going to be like Pike.

Jim huffed but moved.

Leonard searched for his old med kit, the one with the medical grade lube, the one they used last time. When he returned with it Jim was on his knees, back arched and two of his own fingers inside of himself.

“Fuck, Jim,” Leonard moaned slicking his cock and enjoying the sight.

“Get your fingers in me and open me up,” Jim ordered in his Captain voice and damn if Leonard didn’t find it hot.

 “Yes Captain,” He sassed and pressed two slick fingers in to replace Jim’s.

Jim whimpered loudly and pushed back against them.

“More,”

“Greedy,”

“Stop stalling and fuck me, Reaper,”

“Bossy, I like it,” Leonard chuckled and pressed in a third finger.

Jim moaned and was fucking himself backwards trying to get them deeper.

“God Jim,” Leonard breathed watching his fingers disappear into that tight heat.

“You ready for my cock?” He asked.

Jim nodded, spreading his knees wider and arching his back further, presenting himself so perfectly.

Leonard lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s left ass cheek before straightening up and guiding his slick cock inside.

Both men moaned lowly at the contact.

“Len,” Jim whispered, on hand reaching back for his hip.

Leonard pressed in all the way, circling his hips, grinding them.

“Move, please,” Jim begged.

Leonard couldn’t deny him anything.

He pulled back and pressed forward again, creating a smooth rhythm that started slow, but neither he or Jim could handle that level of intimacy right now, they needed it quick and rough, get rid of all their tensions and anger over the last 3 months and then later, maybe after a few days they could take their time and appreciate each other again.

Right now it was about satisfying a need, about proving they really were together again and that they still felt the same.

Leonard was sure he would leave hand print bruising on Jim’s hips but he didn’t care. He whimpered and arched his back, meeting each of Leonard’s thrusts, forcing him deeper.

“Shit, Len, gonna come,” Jim gasped, taking his cock in his hand.

Leonard, picked up the pace, concentrating all of his effort into fucking Jim right on his prostate until Jim gasped and came, spilling over the sheets. Leonard shoved in deep, riding the clenching of Jim’s muscles around him until he came shortly after.

They collapsed in a sated pile on the shits, Jim unfortunately on the wet spot.

“Hey Jim,” Len panted.

“Yeah?”

“The sheets need washing,” Leonard chuckled breathlessly.

Jim hit him with a pillow and the two burst out laughing.

Leonard took his chance and rolled on top of Jim, kissing him soundly.

“I love you,” He finally admitted quietly.

“Love you too,” Jim promised.

A loud gasp from the door made them both jump to action. A lowly Ensign who had been sent to inform the Captain that he was needed on the bridge had over ridden the security codes to gain entrance to the room.

 “You!” He gasped. “Romanticists!” He went wide eyed and turned to run to the bridge.

“Dammit,” Jim growled and pulled on his uniform pants, nothing else, picking up his phaser he chased after the Ensign.

By the time he made it to the bridge the kid had just said the word to Spock. Jim fired and killed the kid instantly.

The Bridge was silent.

Leonard appeared 10 seconds later, shirtless but wearing pants, similar to Jim.

The bridge crew was light, only consisting of Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Spock, and for some reason one of the engineers a Mr Scott was there.

“Does anyone here have a problem with me being a Romanticist?” He asked them all, his hand not holding his phaser seeking Leonards.

The room was quiet until Spock shook his head. “No Captain, what happens in your or the Doctor’s quarters is between yourself, as you have just demonstrated insubordination and misplaced loyalties will not be tolerated and I firmly believe you will make a fine Captain,” He spoke for all of the bridge crew.

“Good, as you were. I have some unfinished business to attend to… and clean that up,” He gestured to the Ensigns body before leaving with Leonard in toe.

“You got a good crew,” Leonard commented once they were safely tucked away in the Doctor’s bed again.

“We’ve got a good crew,” Jim corrected. “We in this together now,” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It's done. It's over. Go home. No more.  
> although do comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
